Tell Me Why (NaLu)
by TearxCoveredxRosesx
Summary: Since as far back as he can remember, Natsu Dragneel has been a prisoner. Knowing nothing beyond the four walls of his home, he has never been shown kindness, or sympathy. Can the young daughter of a Nobleman open up Natsu's heart? Will her love be strong enough to save his life? (Rated M for violence, no sex)


_**Once a upon a time and place unknown**_  
 _ **Lived a boy forgot and left all alone**_  
 _ **No one knew what he could do or of this fairytale**_

* * *

 ** _Probably since before the day I was born_**  
 ** _Call it fate but I was drowned with scorn_**

My name is Natsu Dragneel, I am fourteen years old, and ever since I can remember this prison cell has been my home.

I had another home once, in the world outside this place. At least that's what I've been told, all I can remember are the same four stone walls I've gazed upon for what feels like my entire life. Nothing changes here, no one talks to me much, I prefer it when they don't talk, the guards scare me.

 ** _No one tried to be on my side so I'd turn the other_** **cheek**

I get fed three times a day if I'm lucky, the person who guards me is a horrid man whose name I do not know. He glares at me with cold eyes and calls me words too cruel to repeat. There are others too, I don't understand why they're so angry at me, what have I done? Sometimes I ask, but it only makes them angrier.

 _ **I can't help my feeling sad  
Though I guess it ain't too bad**_

I only get one visitor. An older lady with blonde hair, pale skin and harsh blue eyes. She's the wife of a nobleman in town, I've heard people talking about her before. She is my tutor, we meet three times a week. I can tell she doesn't like me, she gives me the same looks as the guards. I've learned to speak only when spoken too, as she's very strict.

 ** _Calling from the setting sun_**  
 ** _Took my hand and flew away  
_**  
There was another thing about my cell, it had a window. The window was barred of course, the bars were old, metal and rusty. Sometimes it rained, other times it snowed. I didn't like snow, it was too cold. I couldn't stand the winter wind that blew with it into my cell, but it did no good to complain.

 ** _Tell me why Tell me why_**  
 ** _No one ever tells me why_**

My tutor is here again, I remembered her name, Mrs. Layla Heartfilia. She's teaching me more reading today, I don't understand why they make me do school work. Why bother wasting time on someone you never let outside? Why am I in here? Why can't I leave?

Why are they doing this to me?

 ** _Why they hate me and despise me when I haven't done a thing_**

Mrs. Heartfilia glares at me from across my cell, like I'm a wild animal. I think she sees me like that, a beast.

''Natsu'' she sighed, shoving the book we'd been reading up against my face, how was I supposed to read it like this?

''I've told you a hundred, no a _thousand_ times what this word is. How can you be so stupid?'' Her sharp tone bothered me more than her words, I was trying, wasn't that enough?

''Sorry..'' I mumbled, embarrassed.

''Sorry, w _hat_?''

Another weird thing she was strict about, I didn't argue. ''Sorry, _ma'am''_

 _ **In the rain all I feel is this never ending chill**_

''That's better'' Mrs. Heartfilia scoffed, dropping the book into my hands.

''Now, again. Get it right this time would you?''

I could hear the guards laughing from outside the cell, I'd never felt so ashamed in my life. My cheeks burned, and I nodded without looking up at her face, I just wanted this to be over.

 **Can I die? Can I die?**  
 **I'm just waiting 'til I die**

They had me skip dinner tonight, The cruel man said it was punishment for embarrassing Mrs. Heartfilia today. Of course I knew better than to talk back, I didn't want to have to skip breakfast tomorrow too. I couldn't help but wonder why I was here, and what the future held. Would they let me go? Would they kill me?

And if they were going to kill me, would they do it now if I begged?

 _ **Never dreamed a single dream so kind in my entire**_ **life**

The seasons were changing again, The nights became colder, much to my displeasure. I believe Mrs. Heartfilia called it Autumn. I wasn't fond of Autumn, it was much to cold and wet for my tastes. I wished I could see outside my cell window, I wanted I could see the world, just once.

 _ **No one knew, even cared for this fleeting fairy tale  
Then it slipped into seething sun and soon it sailed**_ **away**

The lessons were hard, Mrs. Heartfilia keeps telling me that's to be expected when ''teaching an idiot''. I was making progress however, I could read simple things. The guards believed I must have gone mute, it had been months since they heard me speak. I just learned it was pointless to use my voice.

No one listened to me anyway

 ** _All this time it bore right down to the core_**  
 ** _All the pain had torn and left me_** **sore**

Mrs. Heartfilia has a daughter.

I had never seen or heard of her before, her hair was blonde like her mothers, but her skin was much paler, her eyes brown. She was beautiful.

The beautiful girl had come with her father, that was how I saw her for the first time. She stopped in front of my cell, looking confused. She'd whispered a question to her father while pointing at me. It made my heart flutter, but I wasn't sure why. Her father threw me a scornful look before snapping his reply. But the beautiful girls' concerned gaze never left my face.

 _ **Right behind you had all this time been watching from my**_ ** _side_**

''Hello''

I didn't recognize this voice, confusion swept over me, and a bit of hope. This voice didn't sound hateful or angry, I had never heard such a kind tone directed towards me before, and as I looked up, my hope was confirmed. It was the beautiful girl.

She pressed her face between the bars of my cell, smiling at me. ''I'm Lucy Heartfilia, you're my mothers student here, right?''

Lucy, light.

It suited her.

I nodded once, reveling in the sound of her voice.

She gave me a small nod in response, her eyes swimming with questions. I was sure she wondered why I didn't speak, or maybe her mother had already told her.

 ** _Cannot look or hear or speak to me_**  
 ** _But you did "Your name, will you tell me it_** **please?"**

''..May I sit?'' Lucy gestured to the bench a few feet across from my cell. It surprised me, being asked permission for anything. I was so shocked by it I almost forgot to reply, but I managed a small nod, and she gave me another, bigger smile as she sat, thanking me. We sat in silence, her not sure what to say, me avoiding saying anything.

''What's your name?''

I just stared at her, but she seemed to get the hint. Sighing softly she pouted a bit, but didn't push me. I was thankful for that.

I couldn't help but feel Lucy Heartfilia was going to become someone I would see often.

And I was right.

 ** _I can't give and I wish I did_**  
 ** _But I just don't have the_** **tongue**

She came the next day.

She sat on the same bench as the day before, staring me down, as if she could figure me out if she watched me long enough. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I gave her a small, tentative smile. Her returning one was blindly beautiful, it made a funny fluttering feeling spread through my belly.

"Good morning"

I nodded slowly, waving to her.

"My Mother won't tell me your name"

I surprised myself by grinning at her, this girl was bringing down all my defenses. She seemed irritated by my amusement. I wondered how old she was, was she my age? Apparently she had a similiar thought.

" I saw my Mother carrying work books yesterday, they were at a grade 8 level."

I nodded.

"Are you fourteen?"

I nodded again, leaning against the wall of my cell.

"I'm sixteen"

I smiled at her, happy for any bit of information on this beautiful girl. Lucy tucked a bit of hair behind her ear, looking up at my shyly.

"May I.. sit closer to you?"

I blinked, surprised, no one had ever asked me such a thing, no one ever wanted to be close to me. She looked nervous, and I realized I hadn't given her an answer. Nodding quickly, I moved to sit against the bars, reaching my hand out to her. She seemed pleased, checking to see if anyone was watching before taking the place beside me. She stared down at my hand, a small smile on her face, moving very slowly, like she was trying not to startle me.

Did I look scared?

I felt scared.

Lucy's fingers slowly traced the lines of my palm. I couldn't help but blush from her touch, watching her fingers intently. They moved bit by bit up to my wrist, until she slid her hand into mine.

And for the first time in my life, I felt like I was home.

 _ **Day is done now and soon the dawn will break**_

She came back everyday.

And this time she brought her homework from school. She sat down next to my cell, leaning her side against the bars as she worked. I was content just to watch her, but she seemed to worry I'd be bored, so she talked while she worked. She told me about her Mother, who left her to be raised by an assortment of Nannies, and her Father, who was never home. She talked about her family, and how the were insistent on marrying her off to the boy next door, which she was having nothing to do with of course.

I sat next to her as she talked, my arm pressed up against hers. I'd love nothing more than to listen to her voice for hours, it was the only thing I had to look foreword to in this place.

As inexperienced as I was, I could tell I had strange feelings for Lucy. Perhaps because she was so kind to me, so beautiful, so caring, but I could feel something growing for this girl I'd only known a few days.

And I wanted nothing more than to tell her.

 _ **Play 'til we drop so that we'll never have to wake**_

"I'm going to call you Puro-Kun"

I raised my eyebrow, glancing at the girl to my left grinning at me. Lucy's favorite food was Sushi, she brought it with her often when she'd visit, so I knew exactly what she was talking about. Unfortunately, I couldn't voice my displeasure, I could however give her a look.

"Whaaaat? If you don't like Puro-Kun, why not tell me your name?" She smiled innocently.

I rolled my eyes, turning my head away. In the three weeks I've known her, Lucy was obsessed with one thing in particular, my name. Apparently her Mother, Father and all the guards refuse to tell her, a fact I find hilarious. Lucy, however, found it annoying. She had been trying to get it out of me ever since that first day. The girl didn't know when to quit.

Yet another thing I loved about her.

She puffed out her cheeks, glaring at me.

"Fiiiine, then Puro-Kun you shall be!"

I tried not to groan.

 _ **What if this place was made of only me and you?**_

"Puro-Kuuuuuun~"

Glancing up from my work book, I feel a slight amount of dread at her tone. Lucy's grinning like a mad man, hopping on her heels.

"Ask me what happened today?"

I gave her a look.

She giggled, waving me off.

"Sorry, I got excited.."

I sat back, waiting for her news, she seemed ready to burst.

"I got asked out! On a date!"

I felt my heart drop into my stomach, my whole body went cold. Lucy didn't seem to notice, she was twirling a piece of her long blonde hair around her finger, all smiles and blush. Did this mean she'd stop coming? I gripped the book tight in my hands. Was six months all I got with her?

"Puro-Kun? Are you okay?" She looked concerned, reaching through the bars to touch my cheek. I leaned into her hand and closed my eyes, savoring the feeling, knowing it may very well be the last time. She smiled softly.

"I turned him down"

My eyes shot open, staring at her with obvious confusion. She chuckled softly, staring at the floor.

"I like that he was interested, I'm really flattered, but.."

But?

"I just, well, don't like him that way"

I felt nothing but relief at those words, she'd said no, I wasn't losing her. But someday, wouldn't she find someone to say yes to? I couldn't keep her forever.

My stomach was in knots.

 _ **If just the world and everyone would all go away**_

My seventeenth birthday.

The guards gave me breakfast today, surprising, but it was probably because Lucy was here. Another reason I was thankful for her. She had both arms behind her back, smiling as always, always happy. I couldn't help but wonder what that was like.

"Soooo, Puro-Kun"

I gave her a small smile, raising my eyebrow in a signal for her to continue. She held her hand out, a very colorfully wrapped box was suddenly thrust towards my cell. It was small, probably to be able to fit through the bars, since she shoved it in my hand. I blinked slowly, not sure what to do, Lucy burst into laughter, smiling at me.

"It's a birthday present, Puro-kun. I never knew when your birthday was before so I never got you one before" She was giving me a look, like it was my fault. I was staring at the package in my hand, a wide grin on my face.

"Aren't you going to open it..?"

I nodded, carefully opening the present, unsure of what was in it. Once I got it open, I looked up at Lucy, confused. It appeared to be a thick rope, with beading through out it. She smiled patiently.

"It's a bracelet Puro-Kun, it goes on your wrist"

That made sense, but I still wasn't sure what to do with it. Lucy, seeming to notice my hesitation, giggled.

"Here, let me"

Before I could make any move to protest, she reached her hands into my cell, and took the bracelet.

"Here, like this"

She took my hand in hers, sliding the bracelet gently over it, and onto my wrist. It seemed to fit perfectly, and I couldn't help but wonder how she'd managed that.

"I made it"

I looked up at her, then back down to the bracelet. She made this?

"It's a friendship bracelet, so you never forget me"

I didn't need her to tell me the unsaid message there, this is for when she leaves to college next year. I forced a smile, running my fingers over the bracelet.

"Happy Birthday, Puro-Kun"

 _ **If just the world and everyone would all go away**_

 ** _Crave a home I've never had_**  
 ** _Though I guess it ain't too_** **bad**

''Good morning''.

I smiled even before I looked up, knowing who would be there in front of me. Lucy was grinning right back, already sitting in her regular spot, her lunch sitting next to her. She was so busy with work now, but always came by to eat her lunch with me.

''Did you miss me?''

I shrugged nonchalantly making her laugh.

''I missed you, too'' she admitted with a slight blush.

''Are you hungry? I brought extra'' I looked around, hoping the guards weren't close enough to hear. Lucy knew as well as anyone not to feed prisoners, I gave her a long meaningful look, then shook my head.

''They don't feed you enough, I worry''

My resolve wavered, but only for a moment. If she got in trouble because of me.. I shook the thought off, and pointed my chin to the empty tray on the floor. This just made her frown more, probably thinking about what nasty meal they'd fed me today. I wished I could change the subject.

 ** _"Let's just leave and go back_** **home"**

Lucy seemed to sense my mood, or maybe my face was just easy to read, either way she dropped it, talking instead about her new job and her music lessons. I leaned against the prison bars while she spoke, content just to listen about her day, about her unfair manager and her piles of work. It seemed to be such a simple life, I craved it. I wanted to go out into the world with Lucy, to see her everyday.

I clenched my fists, knowing now it was impossible for me to have that, the monster inside me prevented it. More than that, it robbed me of any chance at a normal life, of any future with Lucy. I looked back to her, she was eating now, she hadn't notice the change in my expression.

She looked up and blushed when she caught me staring, her eyes dropping back to her food. I blushed too, equally embarrassed. This girl had flipped my world around, and she made me enjoy my life.

Even if there was so little time left.

 ** _Tell me why Tell me why_**  
 ** _No one ever tells me_** **why**

I woke in the middle of the night to a strange sound, the jingling of keys. My heart sunk, was it time already? It was still days before my eighteenth birthday. Had they decided now was better than later? I thought of Lucy's smiling face, I didn't realize yesterday would be the last I ever saw of it.

''Are you awake..?''

The feminine voice startled me.

 ** _On my own never known of this light leading me home_**

Lucy? Why was she here? I crawled from my bed, squinting to see in the dark. And there she was, in the dim candle light, staring at me with frightened eyes. Her father must have told her, with it being only days away. But how much did she know?

''We have to get you out of here, now'' she whispered frantically, her hands shaking as she tried to find the right key. I reached a hand through the bars, covering both of hers with ease. She looked up at me, like she was going to cry.

 ** _But a trillion trillion trillion years had taught me I'm_** **alone**

''M-My father..'' Lucy swallowed, trying to hold back her tears. ''He said you're going to be killed, executed. in just a few d-days time''. I could tell by the tone of her voice, she was pleading with me, begging she was wrong. I reached up slowly to touch her cheek with one hand, I sighed softly, enjoying the last bit of contact.

''Is it true..? Please, tell me it's not..''

I nodded solemnly.

''Then.. all of it's true then?'' Lucy placed her hand over mine, leaning her cheek into my touch. ''Inside of you.. there's really a demon..?'' She stared into my eyes, not at all afraid.

So she had been told the story, same as I had a year before.

 ** _"Can I try? Can I try?"_**  
 ** _"Never know until I try"_**

When I was only an infant, a powerful demon had been sealed inside of me. By the time I was two, it had become clear I was not like other children, I was strange, dangerous they'd said.

So I was locked away, kept apart from normal people, like I was a monster myself. Maybe I was, now some had hoped the beast could be removed, that I could be spared. But as the years wore on it became clear, there was nothing anyone could do. And time only made the seal on my body weaker, and the beast only grew stronger.

So it was decided, that if a solution could not be found by the day I turned eighteen there would be no choice, I would be killed.

Lucy stiffened suddenly, but before I could wonder what was wrong I heard it too, the guards. I wanted to scream at her to run, even with who her father was, this wouldn't be forgiven.

 ** _But they'll kill you if they see you trying now to save my_** **life**

They would have her killed for treason, my beautiful Lucy would be executed for trying to save me like this. I shot her a pleading look, pointing to the door, but she just shook her head, and jammed the key into the lock. She must have found it while she'd held my hand to her face. I realized quickly she had asked for confirmation to distract me, she'd never doubted her father's words.

She knew what I was, what was inside me.

She wanted to save me anyway.

The door unlocked, and she managed to open it quietly, grabbing hold of my hand. ''You have to come with me now, for both our sakes! We have to run''

I'm not sure what gave me the power to move after years of captivity. Perhaps it was the excercise I'd been allowed to take part in at the empty gravel prison yard since I was thirteen. Or, maybe fear for my life? A need for freedom?

But as I bolted forward, with Lucy's warm hand in mine, I knew in my heart that wasn't it. It was a fear for her, a need to run and get her somewhere safe. We needed to get far, far away from this place.

 ** _In the rain all we feel is this never ending_** **chill**

The Jail House doors were unlocked when we reached them, Lucy's doing I assumed. But I stopped momentarily in shock at what I saw.

It was breath-taking.

The trees, with their leaves turning all different colors, shining under the very first rays of sun peeking out on the horizon. Or the long dirt road ahead of us, the cold wet ground under my feet. I could have stared at it forever, but a tight squeeze on my hand reminded me of why I'd been running in the first place.

I looked over at Lucy, and she was smiling. ''We'll have plenty of time for sight-seeing, come on'' and this time it was her dragging me as we ran. I would enjoy these sights later, when we were safe.

 ** _But we'll slip into the seething sun and soon we'll sail_** **away**

For a moment I was sure we were going to get away unseen, I couldn't imagine the guards noticing in time to stop us, and for just one moment, everything was perfect.

And then that moment ended.

 ** _Tell me why Tell me why_**  
 ** _A small voice will tell me_** **why**

''THE PRISONER HAS ESCAPED, THE PRISONER HAS ESCAPED''

My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach, I gave on look over my shoulder to see look and saw him behind me. The horrid guard was on our tails, with three others not far behind him. I tightened my grip on Lucy's hand and forced my aching feet to move me faster along the dirt path leading out of town, we had to make it.

Lucy didn't look back, possibly out of fear. I was scared myself, scared of death, scared of losing her. But most of all scared of never getting the chance to live, to be free.

Nothing trumped the fear of having everything taken pulled away from me when it was finally in reach.

''Don't look back, just run!'' Lucy insisted, her voice raised, she was afraid too.

 ** _No it's not the voice of you or I, but_** _ **all man kind**_

I was bleeding. My feet were bruised and blistered but I forced them to move, to go one in front of the other. I could hear the shouts, the foot steps gaining on us, others seemed to be joining them. People were opening doors, watching us run through the heart of the village. Some were confused, but many afraid, probably of me.

Would Lucy's father know what she'd done? Had he joined the chase?

I didn't dare look back to find out.

 ** _Tell me why Tell me dear  
_**  
My lungs were burning, but I found courage as I heard the foot steps fading. It seemed we were out running our pursuers, had they stopped? given up? I could only hope. I wanted to turn my head and look at Lucy, to tell her I think we've won. We had gone past the city square, and I could see the fences that led to farm land. Maybe there we could hide, just until night fall.

We were going to make it, I was sure, I could taste it.

It wasn't until I heard a new sound that I knew my hope meant nothing, a thundering blast filled the air.

It was a gun shot.

I heard a scream, felt Lucy's hand slip from my fingers, but I only had time to turn my head before I heard it.

Another blast, followed by third, and then nothing but agony.

 ** _There's ringing in my_** ** _ear_**

I was perplexed when I hit the ground. I couldn't make sense of the pain, couldn't understand. We were almost there, almost free. Hadn't they stopped chasing us? I shivered, it was suddenly so cold, why was I cold? And.. wet?

Then it hit me.

I'd been shot, they had stopped because chasing us wasn't an option. They were older men, and lazy. We were young and fast, so they had stopped.. but not to let us escape.

And then I remembered I wasn't alone, Lucy.

I whined, looking all around, trying to find my angel.

When I found her, I almost wished I hadn't. She was laying only inches from me, her beautiful face twisted in the same pain I felt. She'd been shot three times at least, in the back given the pile of blood beneath her. I was horrified by the sight, I shouldn't have come with her, I shouldn't have run.

But she smiled weakly at me, reaching out and grabbing my hand. Taking a deep breath, Lucy tried to speak.

''What.. what's..'' she coughed, and I squeezed her hand. ''Your name.. what's your name..?''

My eyes pricked with tears, I had to give her this. After all these years of friendship, after trying too save me tonight, all I wanted to do was tell her my name. Using a rough scratchy voice, I finally answered.

''Nat..su.. Natsu.. Dragneel''

Her face lit up even through the pain, but I could see the light fading from her eyes, could hear our killers approaching. This was my last chance, my only chance, I had to tell her.

''Lucy..''

''Natsu..?''

''I.. love you..''

She stared into my eyes, the world was becoming fuzzy, the edges of her face blurring. I tried to force myself to stay, just for this last moment.

''I love you too'' She whispered to me, just in time for another shot to fire, and my whole world turned black.

 ** _Then we slipped into the seething sun and finally sailed away_**


End file.
